Shredder
Oroku Saki (オロクサキ, Oroku Saki), a.k.a. the Shredder (シュレッダー, Shureddā), is the deadly leader of the Foot Clan and the Turtles' and Splinter's hateful arch-enemy, as well as being one of the primary antagonists of the series. Appearance :Voice Actor: Kevin Richardson (English), Not Known (Japanese) In this version, The Shredder is coated in durable armor. The Shredder's spikes are bigger and bulkier, though his body is much thinner. He still remains keeping the shoulder arms and leg gauntlets. The hand claws are now merged with the arm gauntlets. Unlike most incarnations, this version of the Shredder has a horrid injury on the right side of his face. Earlier, Oroku Saki had black hair and a natural face, until after his last encounter with Hamato Yoshi, presumably when his face was burnt in Yoshi's home. He now suffers from severe burns and has lost his hair and the sight of his right eye, which is now blood red with a white pupil. His height is 188 cm. (6"2), and weight is 182 lbs. (83 kg.). Gallery Personality Cold, cunning and cruel, he is willing to go to any length to destroy Spider-Man, the Turtles and their rat sensei, Splinter. With the Foot Clan and his shredding armor, there is little the Shredder can't do. His vengeful spirit has drained him of compassion, warmth and connection to humanity. Shredder fights with vicious ferocity, showing no mercy to anyone. Though he finds himself in a city swarming with mutant creatures and invading aliens, Shredder views it all as nothing but a distraction from his ultimate goal; his vendetta against Hamato Yoshi. When his lieutenants Bradford and Xever are mutated into Dogpound and Fishface, he doesn't question it and continues to use them in his plans to destroy the Turtles and their master, and he only takes an interest in the Kraang after he see's that their technology could be useful to him. His narrow-minded attitude and overwhelming obsession puts Shredder at odds with his daughter, Karai, who shows more concern about the strange happenings in the city than her father does. When she complains that "There's more to life than your vendetta", Shredder becomes angry and rants that there is nothing more to his life. While cruel and ferocious, he seems to still care for his daughter, Karai. When others would be silent, she speaks without fear, and he is generally more tolerant of her defiance and failures, and even when she crosses the line, he is far less threatening her than his other men, though he still terrifies her. He is also not wasteful. If something or someone is of use he keeps it, such as when he spared Stockman, so he could create machines for him. He is also shown to care for his minions. Even when Xever mutated he returned him to his lair and kept him in his floor tank for recovery rather than let him suffer his mutation, even though he was useless in his fish form, unable to breathe air or move on land, until Stockman invented Fishface's breathing rig and robotic legs. Perhaps in hopes of preserving a loyal and powerful servant. Though Shredder threatens to kill his minions the next time they fail, he obviously never does. Relationships Friends/Allies *Hamato Yoshi (formerly) *Foot Clan **Hachiko **Khan **Karai **Dogpound **Fishface **Baxter Stockman *Venom Family *Hachiko (pet) Neutral *Tang Shen *Kraang Rivals *Hamato Yoshi/Splinter *Hum *Tombstone Enemies *Splinter *Leonardo *Raphael *Donatello *Michelangelo *Spider-Man *April O'Neil Powers and Abilities The Shredder is notably very strong for a man his age, likely because he had trained for years with Splinter, before they became enemies. When he fought the turtles and Spider-Man in "The Gauntlet", he bested them with his armor and skills, though he is shown not to be invincible because they were able to score a hit on him. His armor gives him protection from ninja shurikens, projectiles and various attacks from the turtles and Spider-Man, so he is essentially able to protect himself and face his opponent simultaneously during battle and his extendable-hand blades that are incredibly sharp,(They were able to cut through metal in "Enemy of my Enemy") and he can use to render enemies helpless, or he can use them as a threat during interrogation. His determination to kill his enemies makes him a formidable opponent, and even when the turtles had practice, he still overpowered them. The Shredder is also notably quick and agile. During his first encounter with the turtles, he was able to dodge all of the attacks and use those moves against the turtles. He also has good reflexes; For example when Mikey hung Shredder by his nunchuks, Shredder was able to free himself very rapidly and deliver a blow that nearly killed Mikey. His agility gives him the advantage. He is also very dominant over his own henchmen and he often threatens them if they fail in one of their missions, (even though he rarely hurts them), his deep voice and horrid apperance makes his men obey him. Weapons *'Steel Claws' History Long ago, Oroku Saki (The Shredder's original and biological name) and was good friends with Hamato Yoshi (also known as Splinter). However, both men fell in love with the same woman, Tang Shen, which sparked a bitter rivalry between them. Saki was overcome with jealousy abot Tang Shen's love for Yoshi, that he approached the two one day, and pointed out many harsh and violent words at Yoshi, insulting him to the point of uncontrollable rage. Yoshi stopped Saki with a violent attack that left him limping away, and since that day, Yoshi and Saki's rivalry became a bond of hatred. Eventually Tang Shen married Yoshi and gave birth to his daughter Miwa. One night, Saki, mad with jealousy and hate, attacked Yoshi in his home intending to kill him. During the battle, the house caught fire and Saki left Yoshi to die, believing that Yoshi would eventually perish. While Yoshi survived the fire, Tang Shen did not, and his daughter Miwa was token away from Yoshi. At some point, Saki became known only as the Shredder and began training an army of ninjas, the Foot Clan, in Tokyo, Japan. Synopsis In Japan, Saki (who has recently made a following of ninjas called The Foot Clan) saw a televised news bulletin from America, which tells how 'Ninjas' were in New York. As the bulletin continued, he caught a glimpse of a shuriken with Yoshi's insignia. He discovered that Splinter was alive fifteen years after their last battle, and training ninjas in New York City. Saki dons his helmet, leads the Foot to America and prepares to leave Japan immediately, where he intends to visit an 'old friend'... (Or in his case, determined to hunt down and destroy his old enemy once and for all.) Notes & Trivia Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Foot Clan